I'll Always Be There
by bunnylov3r22-Miku
Summary: PPGZ and RRBZ both well known rivals in the idol world. A certain event forces the PPGZ and RRBZ join forces in the same idol company, which means they will perform together a lot more now. Due to this, and their looks, everyone begins to think they are dating! Both idol groups won't give up their dreams to make their fans smile…..will they get along? Dedicated 2 Kiki-twin & Ayumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am going to give you a description of the main characters so you can visualize! Please enjoy my newest story, I'll try my best! :D**

**Note: **Because they are famous they have a different look in their secret identities. I put their new eye colors (contacts) for when they are not being idols.

**Momoko Akatsutsumi- Hyper Blossom**

Age: 17

Height: 5'3 1'2

Weight: 105 lbs

Specialty: Love songs, ballerina dancing..

Likes: Pink, Red, strawberries, Candy, love topics, comics

Dislikes: Vegetables, metal music, bugs

Looks: Long auburn hair, bubblegum pink eyes, cute face, skinny, average height, likes uniforms, slightly big ears and forehead. B-cup

**(Momoko- blue eyes contacts)**

**Miyako Gotokuji - Rolling Bubbles**

Age: 17

Height: 5'1 -1'2

Weight: 95 ilbs

Specialty: Happy/ upbeat songs/graceful songs tradition dancing, Japanese dancing

Likes: Blue, fashion, makeup, designing, animals and flowers

Dislikes: Groups of boys, meat, cockroaches, being alone

Looks: Long beach blonde hair in pigtails, aquamarine blue eyes, long eyelashes, bright big eyes, small nose and full lips. Small and skinny. B-cup **(Miyako- light brown eyes contacts)**

**Kaoru Matsubara - Powered Buttercup**

Age:17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 113 lbs

Specialty: Street dancing, Pop/metal songs, sad/ strong voiced songs

Likes: Green, Black, sports, dancing, skating

Dislikes: pink, ghosts, haunted houses, love topics

Looks: Layered shoulder length black hair, lime green eyes, likes punk and guy clothes, pretty eyes, d-cup** (Kaoru- hazel eyes contacts)**

**Manager: Professor Utonium/ Ken**

**Brick Jojo- Mitsu Minami**

Age:17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120 lbs

Specialty: Rock songs, guitar

Likes: Red, hats, comics, food, books

Dislikes: clingy/ loud girls,

Looks: cropped/ spiked auburn hair covers forehead, red eyes, muscular, almost always wears a hat (**Mitsu-green eyes contacts)**

**Boomer Jojo- Hiroshi Minami**

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 112 lbs

Specialty: Dancing, decorating, violin

Likes: blue/ dark blue, clothes, animals

Dislikes: Fights, perverted things, sharks

Looks: Beach blonde hair that spikes at each side, cerulean blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks, good teeth, muscular **(Hiroshi- brown eyes contacts)**

**Butch Jojo- Ichiro Minami**

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 133 lbs

Specialty: Drums, street dancing, metal music

Likes: Bacon, green, sports, skating, basketball, girls

Dislikes: clowns, losing, rejection, purple

Looks: jet black spiked up hair, very muscular, tall, forest green eyes slanted, light skin **(Ichiro- ponytail with bangs in face, blue eyes contacts)**

**Manager: Mojo Jojo**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in my story, nor DO I own any of the music that they will or will not sing! Please do not hate at any the choices, I am open for suggestions. :) Thank you all, love you all as usual! XD**

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V **

Hi! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, a simple 17 year old girl! Yet despite being simple..I am also the popular idol, Hyper Blossom! The Professor Utonium and his son decided to hire me under their Shurawa company when he seen my talent for dancing and singing.

"Blossom-chan, it's 15 minutes till we go on!" My new best friend, Miyako Gotokuji said with a smile. Miyako is also 17, yet she is the most beautiful girl anyone's ever seen. She's part of my idol group and she's known as Rolling Bubbles. She's way into fashion and looks good no matter what she wears. Professor Utonium hired Bubbles when she sung at the high school talent show, and I was the one to offer.

"Hai!" I smiled back to her. Suddenly, someone came in the door angrily and sat down at her stool. That was my other new best friend, Kaoru Matsubara. She can be mean spirited but I learned that she is a compassionate person in her own way. She was recruited when we seen her singing and skating at the Townsville park. Now she's known as the famous Powered Buttercup. "What's wrong Buttercup?" I frowned.

"Why do we always have to wear make-up!" She complained while looking at her eyes. Me and Miyako laughed. It was part of the job.

"Are the Powerpuff girls ready?" One of the studio men asked. The Professor looked at us and smiled. That was our idol group name, The Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor's son, Ken, came up with the name. We all mutually like it. When the Professor looked at us we nodded.

"They sure are." He replied smiling. We all got up and gave each other one last look cause we were about to go on a talk show to talk about our newest album, 'Because of You'. It is on the top 10 seller's list and has made number 2 in the most widely talked about.

The clothes we were wearing for today were simple. We wore our tight black dresses, thigh long white shocks, our color boots, and our color jackets that have a yellow P on the front right side and our idol names on the back. My auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, with my favorite pink ribbon, and my bangs on my forehead. Bubbles had her hair in her thick beautiful pigtails that went to the top of her hips. Buttercup's hair was spiked down and fluffed to go around her face to frame it.

"Okay, follow us!" The man said smiling. We followed him to the curtain where we waited to be announced.

"Did you notice some of the studio people looking uneasy?" Buttercup whispered to us. Me and Bubbles looked around in surprise. Sure enough, people were avoiding our eyes, looking nervous. Why is that?

"Well maybe-" Bubbles was interrupted by the host.

"Now, please let us all welcome the famous PowerPuff Girls Z!" The host, Michio Takane, shouted loudly. I smiled, as did Bubbles and Buttercup, and we went through the curtains.

"AH~!" The crowd went wild. We all giggled/laughed as we made our way to our seats waving.

"HOW CUTE!"

"AMAZING AS ALWAYS!"

"I wish I could be like Bubbles!"

"Buttercup is so cool~!"

"I LOVE Blossom's hair!"

The comments went on and on. We used to blush so bad at them, but now were used to it. I don't mean that in a vain way but a good way. It still makes us feel good. Me and the girls sat down and I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

Michio Takane was a famous talk show host. If you were invited to this you were pretty darn known in the idol world. Me and the girls worked hard to get here.

"Hello girls, nice to see you." Michio said as Professor stood beside Buttercup's chair.

"Hello!" We said smiling, Buttercup smirking.

"Thank you for having us." I said politely. Michio laughed.

"So polite! But that's a good thing, right folks?" Michio turned to the crowd who went wild again with answers. "Now..let's talk about your album.."

"Yeah, we worked hard on it!" Buttercup said and earned cheers. Me and Bubbles giggled at her slightly red face.

"Yeah, even I love it!" Michio said laughing with us. "Tell me, did you think you would get this far so fast?" We all looked at each other.

"Honestly, no. It's the fans that got us here." Bubbles said with a warm smile. Michio blushed while me and Buttercup smirked. I crossed my legs.

"Say, out of the other idols, who would you think has the best chance of beating you?" Michio asked and we all stiffened. Suddenly the doors burst open, making everyone look. Then the cheers and gasps started.

I felt myself staring in disbelief and shock. My number one counterpart and rival, Brick Jojo was standing there with his triplet brothers, Boomer and Butch. They were wearing wide grins.

"What!" Buttercup yelled in shock. Butch winked at her and she flushed red with anger. They are ALWAYS doing this to us!

"KYAA THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!"

"LOOK THIS WAY!"

I scowled at Brick as he flashed a wave. Michio was shocked to see two idol groups at the same time. The Rowdyruff boys Z...our rivals since we debuted. They debuted at the same time. We have always been neck in neck with everything we've ever done. It ticks us off.

"We just heard what you said Michio-san." Brick said as they walked to the stage. "And if anyone can beat the Puffs, its us, the Ruffs!"

"O-Oh..well yes I was leading up to it." He admitted and we stared at him in surprise. The crowd was going crazy and we knew we couldn't exactly fight like we usually do if we're not performing.

Brick came to stand in front of me, Boomer in front of Bubbles, and Butch in front of Buttercup. We were all still sitting down. I felt my eye twitch.

"You won't have much of a chance." I blurted out. He laughed. He was so handsome, I hate to admit. The way his face lights up at a challenge or whenever he beats me. He was wearing his famous Rowdie uniform. A white tank top, red jacket with a black R on the middle and his idol name in black graffiti font on the back. He had matching red pants and shoes with roller blades on them. His brothers had the same except dark blue for Boomer and dark green for Butch.

"Why'd you show up?!" Buttercup demanded almost getting in Butch's face. He smirked, making her twitch.

"We just wanted to see our favorite Puffs.."

"Are you going to interfere with our work?" Professor asked with a tick mark. The Rowdies manager, I forgot to mention, was at their side. His name is Mojo Jojo. A middle aged man that almost has the face of a monkey. He has been Professor's rival forever.

"No, we were invited too." Mojo grinned in success. Our eyes widened as we looked at Michio. He nodded with a nervous smile. That's why everyone was acting like that!

"Take a seat boys." Michio said as some women brought out chairs in between us. I groaned as Brick sat by me, Boomer by Bubbles, and Butch by Buttercup.

"You two are the world's most famous idol rivals. We love seeing you guys together!" Michio said with heart eyes. The crowd went crazy with agreements. I sighed.

"We love to compete!" Boomer smiled and the girls swooned. He always was the lady charmer, most of the time he didn't know it. He is just like Bubbles.

"We are having a concert later this afternoon! An important one! You're all invited~" Brick cooed to the audience, who ate it up. I blinked back my surprise yet..

"What?!" I yelled and Brick chuckled.

"You're invited too." He said smirking. I blushed and sat back in my seat with an angry scowl. Buttercup's eyes were twitching.

"That's great! I'm sure it'll be a big success!" Michio said smiling, oblivious to our obvious distaste. Why did the Ruffs have to be EVERYWHERE?

"After all, we are neighboring companies." Butch added on with his hands behind his head.

**Oh yeah, that's why.**

* * *

Me and the girls breathed a sigh of relief when we made it back to our dressing rooms. The Rowdies went back to their company to prepare for their concert and we were glad to see them go.

"That was a surprise." Bubbles spoke for the first time in a while. We nodded, but angrily. Bubbles sighed as we all got out of our uniforms and put them to be washed.

I changed into a blue jean skirt with music notes hanging from a chain belt, a pink and red tank top that fit my form and some pink flip flops. I wore matching music note earrings and changed my hairstyle to a bun. I replaced my pink bow with a stringy one because I can't wear my big pink bow in my secret identity form. I put in my pale blue contacts. We have to look this way so no one knows who we really are, except our parents and a few people in the company.

Miyako changed into a light blue dress that fluffed out to her knees, blue flats, blue flower charm bracelet, and matching flower earrings. Her blonde hair was braided all the way to the side, falling to her stomach in a fishtail. Her bangs were tied back with a blue ribbon. She had to wear light brown contacts. It matched so well with her blonde hair, I was jealous.

Kaoru changed into a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and lime green boots that came to her shin. It had black skulls on the sides. She had navy green bracelets and a black choker necklace. Her hair was the same way but she had her hazel contacts.

"..." We looked at each other in silence and ended up laughing. We were so stressed yet excited to be on Michio Takane-san's talk show, but the Rowdies came. In a way, its like they returned things to normal.

"Let's go girls!" I said smiling as they followed me in a run. We laughed all the way to Professor's van. He blew a sigh and opened the van door for us.

"Thanks!" Miyako said smiling. We all sat together in the middle. His son, Ken, sat in the back with ear buds in. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Ruby Tuesday's." Professor smiled. Then he looked apologetic. "Sorry for holding out on you."

"So you did know!" Kaoru yelled and he flinched. Me and Miyako hit her shoulder. "Sorry, so you did know?" We rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, but I knew you'd be a nervous wreck if you knew." He explained as he began to turn the car on.

"This was important to us!" I pouted while crossing my arms. "We should get them back. Like maybe crash their concert?" The girls looked at me in surprise.

"Um girls, that concert-"

"Great idea!" Kaoru laughed clutching her stomach. "Let's do it!" Miyako looked unsure. Me and Kaoru grinned evilly. She sweat dropped.

"Girls, that concert of their's is important to them to-" Professor said but was cut off by Kaoru opening the door. "G-Girls!" I grabbed Miyako's hand and we jumped out. "Wait!"

"Sorry Professor, but someone's gotta teach them when they need to stop!" I yelled over my shoulder as we ran off. We ran across the streets, making people look at us strange.

"Oh girls!" Miyako suddenly yelled as we stopped for her to catch up. She wasn't so good at sports. "I forgot, we need to at least take out our contacts!" We all sweat dropped. We took them out slowly and put them back in our cases in our purses.

"The building is around the corner..." Kaoru cracked her knuckles in excitement. Because we're neighborliness companies they are really close to us. We began to run for the building again.

* * *

**-At the Jojo company building-**

We ran past the building, knowing they would be having their concert in the grand hall that resided near there. Once we finally got there, the guards were standing at the doors, naturally. We didn't have any tickets to get in.

"I have an idea." I said with a gleam. I looked at Buttercup and she gave a thumbs up. Then we looked at Bubbles.

"E-Eh..?!" She yelled as we pushed her forward. The guards looked at us wearily. Bubbles blinked in surprise. Then the guards gasped. "H-Hi, we don't have tickets but they said we could go..." They blushed.

"Yea! On t-the talk show, of course Powerpuff girls..!" They stammered in surprise. Me and Buttercup giggled. "But first..." We looked at them. "Can we have a picture..? For our kids!" They blushed again.

"Sure!" I agreed as we posed with them. We laughed and thanked them while entering. Bubbles was looking at us annoyed. She hated when we made her do that. "Phase one complete!"

It's been awhile since we've been in this grand hall. We'd know where they were when we heard their music. We knew it by heart by now...since we hear it a lot! We wandered around aimlessly until..

"I hear it!" Buttercup gasped. She pointed at the door. She was about to open when I stopped her. "What?!"

"Stupid!" I growled. "We can't just enter there, let's sneak in the other door."

"B-Blossom-chan that leads to the platform above the stage.." Bubbles mumbled. I nodded with a smile. Buttercup then laughed.

"I get it! We can prank them from above!" She cheered as we smiled. "Let's go!" We ran to the other door around the room. You see, we're not bad people. We just put up with the Rowdies for too long!

We found the door and entered, making sure to avoid Mojo and the other crew. We made our way up the ladder and over the Rowdies. They were singing and dancing. **[Thanks For The Memories -Fall Out Boys]**

**Butch: I'm gonna make you bend and brake..(Brick: It sent you to me without wings) Say a prayer..**

**Brick/Boomer: but let the good times roll!**

**All: In case god doesn't show.. (Boomer: Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

"S-Sugoi..." Bubbles slurred while being dazed. Me and Buttercup were too stubborn to admit how good they sounded.

**Brick: But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

Brick twirled and put a hand on the ground then jumps up. I stare a little longer than I wanted.

**All: "Who does he think he is?"**

**Boomer: If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys **

Boomer does a handstand with one hand and grabs his feet. Bubbles gasps at his dancing.

While they kept singing I snapped at the girls arms, getting the girls to look at me instead of them. We'd have to yell to be able to hear each other. Everyone in the crowd was yelling so loud I'm surprised the boys can sing like that. I sweat dropped.

"What are we gonna do?" Buttercup recovered while trying not to watch Butch. I snickered. I looked up and seen the set equipment, blinking in surprise. Wait... Buttercup realized it too. "Good idea, make them sound dumb!"

My eyes widened. That's not what I meant! That's..

"Wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me as she stood up on the platform and grabbed the rope that she thought had some equipment. She pulled it and it let loose. The platform fell flat.

"Kyaa!" We screamed as we fell when the platform did. We heard all sorts of yelling but my back ached too much to care. I made sounds of protests when someone began to touch me.

"M..." "ssom?!" I opened my eyes and seen Brick's face as he looked worried. His face was inches from mine. I blushed. "Blossom?!"

"B..Brick!" I yelled in surprise. The crowd was murmuring as Mojo was trying to soothe them.

"It's the Powerpuff girls Z!" A bunch of people gasped as the boys helped us up, much to our dismay. I shot Buttercup some glares. If she had just let me finish!

"Are you insane?!" Boomer scolded Bubbles while she looked down blushing. Butch looked pissed as hell.

"What the fuck were you doing, Buttercup?!" He yelled and she glared.

"We wanted to pay you back for always interrupting stuff we do!" She snarled and Butch and the boys paused in shock.

"You were trying to crash our concert?" Brick asked looking at me now. I looked down and nodded. They all started laughing.

"W-What's so funny dammit!?" Me and Buttercup yelled while blushing. They took us to the side and sighed.

"Listen, this concert was important." Brick said and the boys nodded.

"Important just like our talk show?" Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow. Boomer smiled.

"Yes, this concert was raising money for charity!" He replied and we all jolted. FOR CHARITY?! We looked at each other.

"Are you really okay?" Brick asked skeptically. I shrugged him off me and he laughed. "I take it as a yes." Mojo suddenly came.

"I'm glad you girls are okay but..YOU RUINED OUR CONCERT! NOT ONLY THAT YOU COST US REPAIR DAMAGES AND PROPERTY DAMAGES! AND NOW WE HAVE TO GIVE MONEY BACK TO THE FANS!" Mojo yelled at us and we fell down anime style.

"Mojo..." The Rowdies said putting a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't mean to fall.."

"G-Gomenasai!" We said bowing. "We'll make it up!" The Rowdies and Mojo looked at us in surprise.

"But everything has been done." Butch said looking annoyed. I sat up with the girls. We looked at each other. The stage was damaged...there really isn't anything we can do?

"I GOT IT!" Mojo yelled excitedly, surprising us. He got out his phone and made a call.

"Who is he calling?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow. Butch shrugged.

"Do you girls need anything?" Boomer asked while he looked at the damaged platform. "It really is a miracle you girls aren't hurt." Bubbles shook her head.

"If Buttercup listened to Blossom more.." Bubbles said puffing her cheeks out. Buttercup looked shocked and then angry. I snickered.

"Hey now! I thought we all agreed to sabotage these idiots!" She fought and the Rowdies chuckled.

"GREAT! WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT THEN!" Mojo said and then hung up. I felt my smile twitch when he came back with fire in his eyes.

"What did you just do?" Brick asked glaring. Mojo sweat dropped.

"I made a great deal! I'll be a famous company leader!" Mojo sighed dreamily. Buttercup growled. "The Professor is on his way here girls."

"Oh god...why?" I asked feeling sick even thinking about his punishment or what he'd say. Mojo laughed.

"Because as his manager he has to sign papers too!" Mojo said joyfully.

"What papers?" The boys asked while raising an eyebrow. Me and the girls stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Oh? That's because starting today, to repay their debt, the Powerpuff girls Z are in MY company now!" Mojo said with a heart.

...

...

"EH?!" Me, the girls, and the boys cried in shock. Mojo nodded a lot while laughing in excitement. He was really happy about this.

Dear Kami-san(God): WHY?! WHY WITH THOSE PRANKSTER BOYS?!

* * *

**-Jojo Company's Main Office- **

**Miyako's P.O.V **

Oh Kami-san, I'm so embarrassed right now. My face is a permanent red! The Professor came and almost blessed us out for not listening to him. The boys laughed while he did, which made Buttercup fight with them, as usual.

"Why is Mojo and Utonium taking so long?" Butch yawned, he was sitting with the chair's back to him. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Changing companies doesn't happen in 3 seconds Butch." Brick commented rolling his eyes while Blossom laughed a bit.

"Don't you think we should put in our contacts?" Boomer said looking at me for a second before addressing Brick. He realized the same time we did.

"Yeah, since we already changed..." Brick mumbled while they went to their bags. Butch glared our way.

"I can't believe what you girls did to our concert!" Butch complained and we all glared at him. They put in their contacts while we dug in our purses for ours. It's a good thing they were recovered in the mess.

"Yay..." Momoko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. We had become our other selves. I liked being Bubbles, but being Miyako was who I really am! I love both sides of me! I smiled.

"You haven't forgotten our real names, right Cherry?" Mitsu(Brick) said leaning close to Momoko now. She pushed him away and made a sound.

"How could we?!" She growled. Kaoru leaned back in her chair, clearly bored while Hiroshi (Boomer) glanced at me again. I rose an eyebrow and he smirked.

"What's this?" Ichiro (Butch) asked while leaning over Kaoru, who was texting. She jolted and jumped our of the chair while the boys laughed. Our eyes twitched and the atmosphere changed to a taunting one. I sweat dropped.

Mojo and the Professor suddenly came out of their office. When they seen the atmosphere they sweat dropped with me.

"You guys are getting along as usual." Professor commented with a smile. The boys scoffed and we turned. "Looks like you changed to your normal forms."

"Yeah, just in case." Momoko huffed. Mitsu rolled his eyes as he faced Mojo.

"Mojo, what's the deal? We're not like a big idol group now right?!" He asked and we all paled, turning to him.

"Not a group. You're just in the same company." Mojo winked at us girls. We sighed. "You will perform together sometimes though."

"NANI?!" We all yelled in shock/ some of us angry. I blinked back my shock.

"So..we will see each other a lot?" I asked while looking at Boomer. He grinned from ear to ear and I blushed, looking away.

"Yes!" Mojo yelled happily, like he just won the lottery. "Two major idol groups under my care...uh..catch me!" He dramatically fell to the floor and we sweat dropped. He always was the dramatic one.

"Whatever. Can we leave now?" Ichiro asked while him and Kaoru had a glare down. "Since SOMEONE destroyed our concert and disappointed our fans!" Me and Momoko flinched.

"Ichiro!" Mojo and Mitsu scolded and he humphed, returning to his chair.

"Now girls, we have your newest job!" Professor said holding up an envelope. We all looked excited all of a sudden. Hiroshi chuckled.

"What is it Professor?!" Momoko asked standing next to him. He opened while me and Kaoru stood in front of him. We noticed the boys also leaning in. Kaoru got a tick mark.

"You and the boys will do two separate songs at the make-up concert! Then you will do one song together!" Professor exclaimed. "It will be held at Townsville Main Studio Hall!"

"WHAT!" Momoko and Kaoru cried. They looked at Mitsu and Ichiro who was also shocked. Hiroshi looked at me and I looked at him. I wont let him outshine me! I could tell by his look that he was thinking the same..

"Do we really have to?" Mitsu asked with a groan. Mojo nodded with an aura that made the boys shut up with no complaints. I sweat dropped again.

"Fine, how long do we have?" Kaoru asked while trying to contain her anger. Momoko looked at the envelope again.

"It's in 2 weeks." Professor said. "You guys will have to practice together for your duet song."

"Yes, yes! Feel free to use our practice room!" Mojo exclaimed while the boy's mouth dropped open. We smiled. Then his phone vibrated. "Oh, I will see you later!" He left the room after whispering to the boys, they paled.

"Okay girls, I'm taking Ken home. See you Monday, you have the weekend to do whatever. I think you should practice as much as you can with your songs. Tell me what song you're doing by yourself later."

"Okay, we'll decide and call you." Momoko said in her leader tone. She was the reason we were all together like this anyways. Professor nodded and left, after having bowed politely to the Rowdies.

It was silent for a while between us. And then I decided to be the mature one.

"I'm happy to compete with you guys more. Please take care of me." I said politely as I bowed. They looked shocked. Momoko and Kaoru blinked in surprise but they bowed too, not so politely.

"I'm happy to compete with you too." Hiroshi said with a warm smile. I suddenly felt a weird feeling as I blushed a little.

"I guess me and you can make a practice schedule Cherry." Mitsu smirked while eyeing her. She stuck her tongue out at her and sighed.

"Yeah, fine. We'll come here tomorrow, got a time you want?" Momoko asked while looking at us briefly before turning to the boys.

"Sure, 11 a.m is good for us." He replied after looking at his brothers. We nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Red." Momoko smirked using her nickname for him. He waved with a tick mark and a grin. She grabbed her purse and left after saying bye to me and Kaoru.

"Yeah, see you dick." Kaoru smiled with an aura to Ichiro who sweat dropped as she left. I bowed to Hiroshi and left after Kaoru. The whole way back to my grandma's I thought...

What did we just get ourselves into?!

* * *

**Okay! How'd you like this little pilot? You know like in TV series?! XD I'm hyper, sorry. **

**I hope you like the chapter. I'll make more as soon as I can but I have to balance college in it and my home doesn't have internet. Right now I'm at my parents so that's why I could start!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey everyone! Hope you like my chapter, I don't have much time to make more. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kaoru-Buttercup's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Momoko actually agreed to meeting those fools at 11 am. I don't know what my problem is…wait I do know. It's Butch Jojo! That flirty skirt chasing homie wanna be. I laughed as I crossed the street. I was currently wearing my hazel contacts that I hate. A navy green t-shirt, black vest, black skinny jeans and dark green converse. My hair was flipped out naturally around my face, a trait I got from my Mother.

As I came closer to my new agency I groaned. Upon entering people working began to stare until I glared at them. Only the agency people know who me and the girls really are. If they ever tell anyone I'll kill them!

"Might as well go to the bathroom now." I said to myself, pausing to realize this. I rolled my eyes and entered the girls bathroom. I checked myself out after doing my business. Out of the group I'm the one that likes a lot of eyeliner, despite what I say. It makes me look more punk, just my style.

I left the bathroom and seen the girls standing there with Mitsu and Hiroshi. Before I could join them an arm grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I gasped in surprise as the intruder laughed. Ichiro, the bastard!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded while shrugging him off me. He tightened his grip and leaned to my ear. I blushed. "Ichiro!"

"I love it when you say my name like that." He sighed in my ear. I pushed him to no avail until someone hit him upside the head with a bag. He fell on off me.

"You never put your hands on a lady when she doesn't want it." Momoko frowned at Ichiro, her bag clutched in her hand. Miyako was sweat dropping with a smile.

"Thanks girl." I smirked and she nodded, looking annoyed. I stood by them while Ichiro glared at Momoko. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We came here to sort out our songs, not get harassed." Momoko glared at the boys while me and Miyako were beside her. They all tried not to laugh. I got a tick mark.

"Have you came up with your piece then?" Mitsu asked while sitting in a red beanie chair. Momoko's eye twitched.

"We…we're about to!" She yelled and grabbed mine and Miyako's wrist. She took off into the next room and groaned. "Why…why them!"

"I hear you sister." I rolled my eyes, sitting in the chair. Miyako sighed and sat in the other one. I took this moment to notice their outfits. Momoko wore a simple pink tank top and red mini skirt to her thighs. Her hair was tied up with a stringy red bow. Miyako had her hair in a messy bun with a blue and white polka dotted ribbon tying it. She had a light blue thick strap tank top with a milk white fluffy skirt.

"So what song are we gonna do?" Miyako asked smiling at us after awhile. Momoko and me looked at each other. I smirked.

"I wonder…maybe we should do that song?" I said with a big smile. They both gasped.

"You know that song was thought of as a bit sexual by the Professor!" Momoko blushed and looked down. Miyako was blushing too.

"Oh get some spine girls! I say it because those boys don't see us as rivals, but as toys!" I commented rolling my eyes to the side. "I mean look at what Ichiro did to me just then!"

They both looked at each other and smiled a little. I crossed my arms and looked out the window where the boys where talking with smiles.

"She's right Miyako. Maybe with this song we can put them in their places about the attempts." Momoko smiled while pumping her fist on her hand.

"B-But girls, Ichiro is the only one that flirts." Miyako sweat dropped waving her hands. She blushed. "T-This song…"

"Oh Miyako, even you know that sometimes you have to do hated work with a smile." I pointed out and she nodded ruefully.

"Then it's settled." Momoko smiled while looking at me. I winked. Payback, you bastard Ichiro! "Now we just need to talk to them about the song we do together."

"While you girls do that, I'll buy some drinks!" Miyako said while standing. She smoothed her clothes.

"Dr. Pepper for me!" Momoko said hyperly, just like her usual self. I laughed loudly. "Mnt. Dew for her." She jabbed a thumb my way.

"Okay, be right back!" Miyako said happily while leaving. Me and Momoko stood up and left too. Let's get this over with.

**Miyako-Bubbles' P.O.V **

I left in a hurry because I really wanted something to drink. I blushed from the attention when I opened the door. All three boys looked up and laughed. Hiroshi grinned at me and I hurried out the door.

"Why are they like that?" I thought out loud as I rounded the corner.

"Hey!" I turned in surprise and seen Hiroshi. My heart jumped in my chest, not because it was him but because I was so lost in thinking. He rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong Miyako?"

I shook my head with a small smile. "No, just thinking. You need something?"

"Can you get me and my brothers a drink too please?" He asked with his usual goofy grin. Good, he's still himself. I smiled.

"Yeah, um….what do they want?" I asked peeking around him. I couldn't see his brothers so at least it wasn't prank. He looked behind him too.

"Oh, just get them what you get the girls. As for me, just get me what you're getting yourself." He flashed me a smile. "We all have the same tastes anyways."

"Oh…okay." I replied while smiling. I do remember having the same tastes. I'm a vegetarian. Boom- I mean Hiroshi still eats meat though. Hiroshi nodded and turned around the corner again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned myself. How weird…

I finally rounded a corner where a bunch of people were working on desks, answering phones. I saw two vending machines and smiled happily. I grabbed my bag, ignoring the stares I got. I bought two Dr. Peppers. Mnt. Dews, and Pepsi's. I put them all in my bag and giggled, walking away. I turned the corner with no other people.

"Hey, what's in your bag?" I looked up to see a young yet handsome guy staring at me. My eyes widened at his police security uniform. I sweat dropped and opened my bag.

"Oh, you stole those!" He gasped and I shook my head fast, opening my mouth to speak. He grabbed my jaw and I froze in shock. "You know beautiful, its not nice to steal. I'll probably have to take you in."

Then in a blur of a moment someone yelled, he dropped me and ran off. The cans spilled out of my bag and I felt confused. Did that just happen!?

"Hey are you alright?!" Ken asked while I gathered the cans. I blinked at him and the Professor. "I thought that guy was hurting you.." I smiled.

"Not anymore. He was a perverted cop!" I explained and they fell anime style. "What?" They got back up and helped me. "Thanks..."

"You have to be more careful." Professor sighed, taking my arm as we went back. I still can't believe that just happened.

**Mitsu-Brick's P.O.V **

"I said we aren't telling you!" Momoko yelled at me. I laughed from where I was sitting. Me and Ichiro was trying to get them to spill the song they were gonna sing. We already decided ours. Now we were trying to sort out the song we'd do together.

"Seriously, just decide already…" Hiroshi groaned while leaning all the way back in his blue beanie. Ichiro snickered.

"Oh look, you even get on his nerves." Kaoru rolled her eyes. They were sitting farthest from us as they could.

"So, do you agree on that song?" Momoko asked trying not to look at me. I leaned into her eye sight and she growled. I love picking at her! I grinned.

"What do you say, Ichiro, Hiroshi?" I asked looking at them now. They both looked at me. Ichiro shrugged while throwing a pen at Kaoru's shoulder to get her attention. Hiroshi nodded.

"Bastard!" Kaoru yelled throwing the pen back. Suddenly the Professor guy and his son came with Miyako. She had all our cans and I was so happy. I wanted a Dr. Pepper so badly!

"Here everyone." Miyako smiled, handing them out. I noticed how she avoided Hiroshi's eyes. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Kaoru, Momoko, Me, and Hiroshi said. She nodded sitting in the chair near the coffee table.

"Hey Professor." Ichiro smirked as he leaned back, sipping on his soda. I rolled my eyes. He's never mature.

"Hey, I got your message Momoko. Are you sure about that song?" He asked her right away. I smirked at her as she dodged my face and nodded. "Okay..only if you're sure."

"We are." Kaoru said glaring at Ichiro. "And Momoko got them to agree to practices."

"Yeah, he got that message." Ken retorted rolling his eyes, standing near Miyako. He didn't seem comfortable with me and the boys…just like usual.

"Hey Miyako, why don't you join us over here?" Hiroshi asked referring to the group of chairs we had. "Why are you looking out the window?"

"Huh?" She turned in surprise. "Oh, this perverted cop tried to arrest me." Me and Ichiro spurted out our drinks while laughing. "I-It's not..funny."

"A-A perverted cop?" Hiroshi asked sweat dropping at us. It was just so damn funny!

"Do you know the man?" Momoko asked seriously and I shook my head, dying of laughter. Kaoru groaned.

"Of course you did Miyako." Kaoru crossed her arms. "Why don't we just go practice now leader girl?" Momoko nodded while glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, come on girls." Momoko said and they both got up. Miyako was visibly upset at us and I sighed. I hate drama unless its me and Momoko fighting. They finally left and I turned to the boys.

"A perverted cop?" Hiroshi asked again while looking at the Professor. Me and Ichiro roll our eyes. "How random."

"It was in a sketchy part of the building." The Professor half smiled. "Well, have fun boys, I got to see to the girls."

"Lucky you." Ichiro winked while standing up, throwing away his can. Professor rolled his eyes and walked out, Ken right behind him without a word.

"Well boys, we've had our fun. Time to practice." I said while popping my knuckles. "To the practice room."

"Oh, Mitsu..when do we practice with the girls?" Ichiro asked instantly. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had been paying attention to me, you'd know that is tomorrow on and until we get it right." I replied while fixing my hat. I noticed them look at each other.

"And then our separate times?" Hiroshi trailed off into thought. I snickered.

"Are ours whenever we want, that is after our practices together." I commented while putting my hands behind my head. We entered our practice room and sighed in relief. At least they didn't steal it.

"Okay boys, let's go this!" Ichiro jumped excitedly. Me and Hiroshi smiled.

_**-2 WEEKS LATER-**_

**Blossom-Momoko's P.O.V **

Its been a hard time. Very, very hard time! I can't believe we had to practice with the Rowdies! Our rivals of all things! I also CAN'T believe that the day of the concert is already here!

Although…getting here was fun. Ichiro always teased Kaoru but then again what's new? Mitsu gave me a break from teasing sometimes and actually worked hard with me. I appreciated it, but was surprised. I forget how much of the mature one he really is. Miyako and Hiroshi seem to hit it off fine, but when the rival thing turns on they battle to their fullest. No wonder people ship them together so much. I rolled my eyes.

Currently me and the girls are in our new dressing rooms with our female stylists. They are doing our hair now cause they finished our make-up. My make-up was the usual, normal eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, a little blush, and good mascara. I had pink swirls of glitter come out into hearts near my eyes. It was really good.

Bubbles had a very small amount of eyeliner and mascara cause she didn't need it too much. She had light blue lip gloss and eye shadow. For her they put face jewels on her left cheek that made a big circle and then a small one in the center to be a bubble.

Buttercup had bold eyeliner on, just how she liked it. Kind of like Avril Lavinge in some sense. She had mascara on with the cat eye style. She had clear lip gloss, which she hates. For her they put heavy glitter on her cheeks and several penciled on stars in dark green fading into lime. It was so cute!

"Okay you're hair is done!" Our stylists said after a few minutes. I'll keep it brief for ya. Mine was in an slightly curly up-do with my signature bow, it swirled out to my butt. Buttercup's hair was curled so it fell to her cheeks in a cute messy style which she seemed to approve. Bubbles' hair was also in swirls in her usual pigtails that ended at her forearms.

"Now, you're all ready!" My stylist, Jane said squealing. She's 34 and loves fashion just like Bubbles. I smiled. Oh! I forgot our outfits! We are all wearing our usual black tight dresses, thigh high white socks, our color short sleeved jackets with our names on the back, and our PPGZ black chokers.

We walked out with the Professor after he was allowed in. He took us to the back stage. We we're just waiting for the Rowdies to arrive, but for some reason I was so nervous. We'd all been getting along better with them…somewhat.

"Where are those idiots?" Buttercup said loudly, not bothering to hide it. I hide m face and Bubbles blushed.

"Over here Sexy." Butch jumped towards Buttercup who used Bubbles as a shield. He stopped instantly.

"Hey BC, don't use her as a shield!" I scolded while Bubbles shot me a grateful look. Boomer and Brick came over laughing like usual. I rolled my eyes.

"You girls sure clean up nice. How pretty." Boomer complimented. We smiled. They wore their usual RRBZ jacket in their colors, RRBZ roller-blade shoes were replaced with black converse and black pants. They all had white shirts under their jackets. Stunning as usual, but hopefully we looked just as good.

"Thanks."

"Hey, the RowdyRuff Boys Z are on first in 10." The announcer came over explaining. He smiled at us. "Nervous?"

"Never!" Me and Brick said at the same time. We both blinked as everyone else laughed. We've been doing it a lot lately. I giggled at his embarrassed face.

"W-Whatever!" Brick yelled as he rushed to the side. "Come on boys, let's show the girls how to sing." He looked at us and winked at me. Butch blew a kiss to Buttercup who gagged. Me and Bubbles laughed.

"Girls, have a drink." The Professor sweat dropped, handing us water that we took. We were all slightly more nervous cause of our crashing their concert last time. Newspapers were all over it as a possible rival gone wrong. I wanted to face palm even thinking about it. The fans had their own theories.

"Hey, let's watch while we wait." Buttercup snickered. Bubbles nodded with a smile and I shrugged.

"Now let's give a round of applause to the ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" The host exclaimed happily. The Rowdies gave us one last look before going on stage.

"Hey girls!" We turned just as we took their place at the side of the stage. It was Mojo Jojo, their manager.

"Hey." Bubbles smiled waving. Buttercup and me nodded at him. It was because of him that we now work with those horrible Rowdies.

"I bet you girls will be in for a shock." He smirked while crossing his arms. The Professor gave him a scoff. We all were watching the Rowdies as they were about to begin.

"Why?" Buttercup asked laughing.

"Because of the song. Just listen." He replied still smirking. He leaned closer to see our reaction. **[Comin In Hot by Hollywood Undead]**

**_[All]:_**

**If you got jack in your cup,  
Go raise it up _[x3]_  
If you ain't got enough,  
Go fill it up _[x3]_ **

We watched as they strutted all on the stage with their hands up in the air.

**_[All]:_**

**I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

The eyes bluged out of all our heads (Except Mojo) at the song lyrics. Brick looked over at me some and winked. I blushed to high heaven, so did the girls. The Professor's mouth was wide open and Ken was laughing. At 'make it rain on the girl who serves me' they all flicked a look at us with wide smirks while they jumped to the left towards us.

**_[Brick_****_]:_**

**We only leave a pre-party to go party some more  
I'm already shit faced before I walk in the door  
This girl's rubbin on my leg, I never met her before  
And now she's making her way down to my gentleman sword**

Brick twirled, pumped a fist in the air, waved his hand up his leg and then did some kind of sign. All while this he was sometimes glancing. I came to realize they were doing this song to anger us as usual. It was working for me and BC.

**[Butch]:**

**Might be the drugs talking or the shots of patron**  
**But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone**  
**I'll take 'em back to my parents' house, we'll be home alone**  
**Slapin chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin **

Butch pushed a hand up then let it fall while twisting to the right. He nodded with a smirk at Brick and Boomer while leaning back and snapping forward. Buttercup crossed her arms with a disgusted look.

**[Boomer]:**

**She's tearing it up  
Yeah she's dancing her ass off  
This girls like a Mac the way she's riding my laptop  
I'm trying to get my rocks off so don't try to C***block  
I'll grab my sawed off and I'll blow your C*** off **

Boomer also twisted to teh right then sliding to the left. He held one hand in the air, making it look like a gun and pretended to shoot the ceiling, causing an uproar of cheers. Bubbles was so surprised that I was half afraid she'd not smile when it was our turn. I glared.

**[Brick]:**

**You know we drink so much**  
**We getting drunk for weeks**

**[Boomer]:**

**We drink so much goose,  
We turning into geese**

**[Butch]:**

**Me and my crew flap a V through VIP  
These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G**

Each one of them did their signature move. (The PPGZ actual episode where the Rowdies introduced themselves...those poses) I was feeling even more determined to get them back with our song. I could tell the girls felt the same.

**_[All]:_**

**I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

They all waved their hands back and forth while taking a step forward. They did the same dances as the first chorus, while flickering a smug look at us.

**_[Boomer]:_**

**If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain't got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don't throw it up  
And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up **

Boomer clapped both hands high over his head while strutting around the stage for his fans, who screamed aloud. I rolled my eyes. Then he suddenly whipped up and looked at Bubbles for a few seconds and smiled. She blushed a little while pouting. She really hates to lose to him.

**[Brick]:**

**Get gone with it, there's nothin' wrong with it.  
Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it.  
I wanna feel you bounce, girl go up and down.  
Take shots, won't stop till I'm passin' out.**

Brick took a step forward, twirled and blew kisses at the crowd, winking at his fans, who yelled in excitement. I groaned. He looked at me with a smirk and winked once at me.

**[Butch]:**

**Girl get down, you can have more,  
and you can shake your hips around on my man sword.  
You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord.  
So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor.**

Needless to say he was all over strutting around to his fans who made a big deal of it. He even threw one of his extra earrings to the crowd. Buttercup hissed while I smiled. He's so dramatic.

**_[Brick&Boomer]:_**

**I ain't try to go home with, nolla nolla.  
We can hit the dance floor when you, wanna wanna.  
Girl you know you're feelin' me so, holla holla.  
Cause everyone compared to me is, nada nada.**

They were behind Butch now and doing their own styled dances. They both twirled and slid to the right as Butch became active again.

**_[Butch]:_**

**Okay dawg, this has gone on for way long.  
Can't quit my day job till I'm played on K-Rock.  
It's chaos! I'm in the club with my shades on.  
And I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon.**

They all backed up while Butch winked. He fist pumped his hands and then pretended to put sunglasses on. What surprised us all was the Akon tribute. He looked at BC openly and pretended to 'smack that'. She looked appalled as she stared at him like he was just murdered. Me and Bubbles were tongue tied. Again, Ken laughed.

**_[All]:_**

**I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy**

**_[Boomer]:_**

**If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain't got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don't throw it up  
And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up**

They all thanked the crowd and let in a hurry. They come up to us, out of breath. I'm pretty sure you could read the disbelief on all our faces. Of course our song was shorter so the concert could be a success but why did theirs drag out?

"Told you girls." Mojo said with a grin. Professor glared at him with his mouth still partially open. I did too.

"So, what'd you think?" Brick and Butch asked smirking. Boomer simply ignored everything and drank a bottle of water.

"You dumbass!" Buttercup cursed silently. At least she knew how to handle it around possible camera people. "Quit looking at us, just quit looking at us dammit!" They all chuckled.

"I take it as you were staring at me the whole time." Butch winked while walking away. Buttercup went after him but me and Bubbles restrained her. Brick laughed again.

"Can't wait to see your performance." Brick commented while being smug. Me and Buttercup grinned at each other and nodded.

"Powerpuff girls, you're on in 5." The announcer said smiling. He walked away with Boomer to talk to them. Professor took a deep breath. The nerves were kicking in us now...

"Okay girls, breath deep, forget about them and focus on your fans. Make me proud." He examined us one last time.

"And now you know them, the Powerpuff Girls Z, new transferred!" The host announced happily, the crowd eating it up. We smiled.

"We always do Professor." I said before we strutted on stage with our ear plugged microphones.

"AHH! SO COOL!~"

"They are with the RRBZ now!"

"I can't wait!"

I rolled my eyes slightly and waved to the crowd as we got situated. Unlike the Rowdies, I never stood out in front of Bubbles or BC unless it was part of the dance routine. I liked them to feel like we were equal. Kind of like the Chipettes, if you want to think of it that way.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for having us!" I yelled as they screamed some more.

"We hope you like our song and enjoy yourselves!" Bubbles yelled with a swooning smile.

"This is a new song of ours!" Buttercup yelled while crossing her arms behind her head laughing. The crowd laughed with her. Then the music started to play and we got ready. To the side, we noticed the Rowdies watching us like we were them. Perfect...eat this Brick. [Zoom by Tata Young]

**[All]:**

**Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
**Gotta slow down now to begin**  
**Baby don't rush**  
**You can look but don't touch**

We all twirled our hips and rubbed our arms, looking to teh crowds. Then we wagged our fingers. Briefly I looked and seen the boys, no usual expression...yet. Maybe a hint of something I don't recognize...

[Bubbles]:

**You think you know**  
**When u see me in my videos**  
**How the story goes**  
**But that's just the side that I expose**

Bubbles pointed to the crowd and touched her face gently. She flipped her hip out and brought it in with a snap, at the same time she winked with a sexy smile. I could see Boomer's eyes widened and jaw drop.

**[Me]:**

**Look through the lens**  
**You see my body, not who I am...**  
**So don't pretend**  
**And try to act like you're my boyfriend **

I pretended to have a camera, then toss it away in the air. I shook m head slowly, doing the same with my hips. Then I snapped up at the last and tossed my hair. I briefly saw Brick, trying to have a poker face. Wow..this is fun!

**_[All]:_**

**You wanna get somewhere**  
**Then boy don't touch me there**  
**Just get up close and personal, personal**

We opened both our palms out and shrugged. Then we wagged our fingers and shook our heads, ending with us leaning in.

**Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
**Gotta slow down now to begin**  
**Baby don't rush**  
**You can look but don't touch**  
**Zoom zoom in... to my head**  
**Gotta want me and not my bed**  
**Boy, prove your love**  
**You can look but don't touch**

We jumped into a strut forward and then let the wright fall on one hip then the other and threw our hands up. For the final we touched our hearts then shook our heads smirking. The crowd was loving it, but there was so many flashes.

**[Buttercup]:**

**You won't behave**  
**Your hands are all over the place**  
**Barely know your name**  
**You're tryin' to score but it's not a game**

She pointed then leaned a bit. She rubbed her waist and then glared with a smirk. The crowd screamed, it was her famous glare. She looked at Butch this time and gave him a look while shrugging her body upwards and around. He was staring so hard that I'd thought I'd laugh when it was my turn.

**[Me]:**

**Boy get a clue**  
**Yeah, u gotta spend the time, pay your dues**  
**Following the rules**  
**If you want me to want to be with you**

I swung my right arm over to rest on the top of my head while I rubbed my left fingers together. Then I pointed to me then the crowd while the other hand rested on my left hip.

**_[All]: _**

**You wanna get somewhere**  
**Then boy don't touch me there**  
**Just get up close and personal, personal**

We opened both our palms out and shrugged. Then we wagged our fingers and shook our heads, ending with us leaning in. Doing the exact same thing we all did together earlier.

**[All]: x2**

**Zoom Zoom in under my skin**  
**Gotta slow down now to begin**  
**Baby don't rush**  
**You can look but don't touch**  
**Zoom zoom in... to my head**  
**Gotta want me and not my bed**  
**Boy, prove your love**  
**You can look but don't touch**

We all did our own special dances making sure to duck down, sharp movements and shaking our hips.

**[All]:**

**Don't you dare**  
**Touch me there**  
**If you want to get somewhere**

We all touched our faces whatever way we wanted and shook our heads lightly. Then we leaned our heads and smiled at the crowd. They were already clapping and whistling. I giggled a bit.

**[Bubbles]:**

**Zoom in get to know me, boy, don't rush**  
**Zoom in if you want me, boy, don't touch**

Bubbles pushed her arms out then slowly brought them to her face s if you really were zooming in. Then she rocked her hips and pointed to her self. She wagged her finger and then waved both arms out, smiling warmly. That definitely caught a huge whistle and some yelling. Me and BC smirked. That's why we made her sing the last part.

"Thank you!" We yelled bowing shortly. Then we all giggled while running back to the sides. The Rowdies were bot facing us at first. I cocked my head.

"Did you like it boys?" I teased and they turned around. Brick was frowning. "What, no healthy competition." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever Blossom. You girls did good." He muttered and I laughed.

"Good job bubbles, they loved your ending." Boomer observed with a small smile. He was blushing a bit. BC snickered.

"T-Thanks." Bubbles smiled back. "You did a good job too."

"You were indeed sexy, BC." Butch wiggled his brows while leaning to her. She leaned back as he pretended to fall.

"Okay, your both on in 15 minutes." Mojo said looking at some papers. He came up with Professor and Ken who hugged us each. "Tha-"

"Great job girls!" He interrupted Mojo on purpose, we all laughed. "You were saying?"

"Stupid alien...I was saying that's enough time for you girls to rest." Mojo rolled his eyes with a pointed look. We all sighed in relief.

"Great." Brick smirked. "Then let's relax."

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the wait guys! not too long, but I have limited access to internet. Not at all really. But I'll try. Love you guys, thanks for supporting me!**

**Next chapter will have their 'together song' and more! Bye! :D**


	3. Friends'

**Me: Hey guys! I'm gonna take a couple of days to try and write on this chapter! :D**

**Blast: She hopes you enjoy! So do I! :D**

**Me: Thanks Blast-kun, anyways I tried to find a good song for them to sing together and only came up with corny songs.. If you want to give me suggestions I am still open to them, I'd listen to them and see if I like :D Don't be offended if I don't put it in my story cause there are a lot of songs I still want to do myself.**

**Thanks, **

**Miku-chan**

* * *

**-Backstage- After the girls song **

**Butch's P.O.V **

"Great" Brick smirked. "Let's relax then." I smirked at Kaoru who crossed her arms. The girls walked far away from us, making us sweat drop. Then Boomer turned to us with that famous stupid grin he has.

"Their faces were hilarious!" Boomer laughed while putting his arms behind his head. "I think they so dig us!" We nodded and I licked my lips.

"But I loved their song, did you see them? So hot!" I commented and they laughed. Brick punched my shoulder and I tried to punch his but he moved. I got a tick mark.

"Hey retards!" Buttercup yelled. She waved a coke can in the air and we ran over there in a heart beat. We each got one and I wrapped my arms around Buttercup's shoulders. "Hey shit face, stop!" I laughed and so did my brothers.

"Wah!" Blossom yelled in happiness, making me stop and Buttercup flung me over her shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled holding my arm. She smirked and took a sip of her soda. I looked to the right and seen Blossom and Brick drooling over some candy the producers put out in a bowl. We all sweat dropped. Those two have such a sweet tooth that its surprising they don't have a mouth full of cavities.

"Hey Bloss, look!" Brick said poking her shoulder. "They have strawberry sweet buns!" They both drool. We sweat dropped twice. The ONLY time these two get along is when food is involved.

"Hey BC." I smirked, turning and suddenly a snack cake was smashed into my face. She laughed and I got 3 tick marks and wiped it off my face steaming.

"It's actually very delicious bro." Boomer commented happily while he ate some out of my hand. I sweat dropped.

"Cut it out guys, we can't mess up our appearance yet." Brick yelled over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her that." I pointed to Buttercup, who growled. I smirked as she got in my face.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles said nervously. "Brick has a point, don't hurt Butch." Buttercup looked back at her and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at her and she got a tick mark, I held her back. Brick and Blossom suddenly pushed both of our chests back, looking pissed. We both sweat dropped at their aura.

"We just want to eat dammit, we haven't in 4 hours! So just shut the fuck up and deal with each other!" They both yelled simultaneously. I nodded while Buttercup looked a bit scared. Heck, I can't say shit...

"That was scary bro." Boomer said with wide eyes, he had pushed himself into his chair. I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Boom, you want a cake?" I asked while grabbing one that was not just in my face. He nodded. I grabbed two and he stood to meet me.

"How much more time do we have?" Buttercup asked looking at Blossom, but not her face. I snickered while she gave me the bird behind her back.

"7 minutes." She replied while sparkling when she found a new piece of chocolate candy. Bubbles handed me a napkin to wipe my face, which surprised me. Well she is the nicer one.

"Thanks." I said and wiped my face eagerly. That frosting leaves a nasty feeling on your skin. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles hand.

"Bubs, you don't help the enemy." She growled and looked at me. Bubbles and Boomer sweat dropped and I just smirked, which pissed her off more. It's what I live for! Bubbles suddenly gasped and hid behind Boomer.

"B-Bubbles?" Boomer asked looking behind him, not bothering to move. She grabbed his arms and looked around him.

"I-It's the perverted cop!" She squeaked pointing in front of us. Everyone, even Blossom and Brick who stopped eating, looked where she was pointing. This average height dude with sandy blonde hair and green eyes had a police uniform on and was walking around.

"Hey wait a minute..." Boomer said confused. We looked at him. "Isn't that Takaaki the Leo?" We looked again and I gasped.

"Wait, who is that?" Buttercup asked confused while me and my brothers looked at the girls incredulously. "What?!"

"You're famous, yet you don't recognize another famous person?" I asked and she ignored me. "He's a famous illusionist!"

"Really?" Bubbles asked peeking her head around Boomer. Blossom gasped just the same time Brick nodded. "Why is he called the Leo?"

"I understand who he is now! I heard he was famous in upper Japan and flew down here because his fame is increasing." Blossom admired while Brick rolled his eyes.

"And he's called the Leo because so far his most famous act was when he was able to turn himself into a lion." Boomer said turning his head to look at her. "We've seen it, it's awesome! I had no idea he was a pervert." I nodded.

"I figured you could recognize another pervert." Buttercup said to me and I rolled my eyes. Blossom laughed.

"For some reason he wants to arrest me but I didn't do anything!" Bubbles suddenly said scared again and we all fell anime style. "Eh?"

"Never mind Bubbles. Just stay away from that guy." Blossom held her head while we all got back up. I cannot believe this chick does not understand that he wanted to have sex with her. I rubbed my temples. Takaaki didn't even look over here, but kept walking. Even if he wanted to come over here he'd have to have a good reason.

"PPGZ, RRBZ, you're on in 5." The Producer said as Mojo and Professor came over with him. "Please be ready to perform then." We nodded.

"Okay girls, just like we practiced!" Blossom smiled as the girls stood up and cheered. I yawned while standing up straight.

"Okay guys, we can do this. We're used to it." Brick smirked while kinda looking at Blossom. Me and Boomer snickered at him. Blossom rolled her eyes as we began to walk towards the side stage.

"Aren't you three a bit over confident?" She commented. I snorted while rolling my eyes. She glared at me. "Whatever." Brick looked at me and grinned.

"Now, that they've had a break, please help me in welcoming your favorite idols back!" The Announcer said joyously. I cracked my knuckles. "Together with their new song, the RRBZ and PPGZ!" Everyone cheered loudly and whistled while we all walked out their waving and what not.

"Hey everyone!" Brick and Blossom yelled while we all got in place. I sweat dropped at Buttercup. I could tell she was wondering the same thing. How do they do that?

"We hope you like our song! It took some effort!" Bubbles cheered while some cheers and comments we couldn't exactly hear we're yelled out. I chuckled.

"It's been an interesting week but I have to agree it took effort!" I yelled and a few girls smiled really big at me so I winked at them and they screamed. Buttercup glared at me.

"Without further ado, we present our new song!" Boomer yelled sticking his tongue out with a rock sign, sounding like a total retard. Me and Brick face palmed. At least the crowd ate it up... The music suddenly began and we stiffened to get ready. **(Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

We all kinda smirked at the crowd until the words came. Each of us just free styling our dances like we planned. Surprising the girls took their specialties of dancing and was able to make it look legit for the song type.

Brick and Blossom faced each other.

**Brick: **

**I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms**

He fist pumped and brought both hands down together, he extended them and leaned back. He grabbed his head and then pointed one arm, grasping towards Blossom while the rest of us danced in the background, Blossom just standing there like she was supposed to.

**Blossom:**

**It's getting harder to stay awake**  
**And my strength is fading fast**  
**You breathe into me at last**

She used both hands to hold her head and whipped it around once. She dropped one arm onto her chest and dramatized it by pressing her hand hard. Lastly she stretched both hands towards Brick who grabbed them and slung her as they switched places.

**RRBZ:**

**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

We all did our own moves as Brick began 'I'm awake' harder than us. We raced to the front of the stage and let the crowd go wild to see us closer. We then pointed to the crowd at the end.

**RRBZ:**

**here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

We turned to point at the girls who did the background. They each did the same moves. They touched their chests again and quickly snapped it to the right along with their hips. It was gorgeous. Damn, BC has them hips.

**Buttercup: **

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

She looked towards me, since I'm her 'counterpart' and stomped on the ground with her hands clenched and then gave me a fierce warrior look. Damn, so sexy!

**Me/Butch: **

**I know what I believe inside **  
**I'm awake and I'm alive **

I complimented her moves by I slid close to her while stomping my hand to my chest. (Kinda hurt) Then proceed to snap my hands to my side and raise them high, just like the others did. The crowd cheered and I noticed some try to do the same thing.

We each began to do our own moves and then met each other respectively. They girls grabbed our hands and rolled over our back as we twirled when they finished and landed each in a solid pose. The cameras, oh, how the cameras became flashing. I smirked. Boomer and Bubbles came out of their poses and met each other again.

**Boomer:**

**I'm at war with the world cause I**  
**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
**I've already made up my mind**  
**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

He moved his arm to point to the whole crowd and jabbed a thumb to himself. Then he shook his head and tapped his head with that stupid grin the ladies seem to love. He turned to Bubbles and crossed his arms as a way of saying no and brought them in the air by his head. I noticed Bubbles smile competitively while I was dancing.

**Bubbles:**

**When my faith is getting weak**  
**And I feel like giving in**  
**You breathe into me again**

She twirled to him and landed at him, putting a hand to his cheek, his eyes widened as he supported her. She leaned back into his arms, towards the ground and then she touched his lips. Everyone was awed and cheering but Boomer was blushing a little bit, that retard. Sometimes it feels like they compete to see who can make the other blush more. Bubbles and Boomer jump back into their positions.

**RRBZ:**

**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

This time Boomer was the loudest, like planned, as we danced around. I ended up dancing with Blossom some, who proved to adapt quickly. This time the girls looked at us, whipped their heads to the crowd and pointed with their signature smiles/smirk.

**RRBZ: **

**here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

**Buttercup:**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**Butch/Me:**

**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up waking up**

I did what I did last time and then fist pumped twice at the end. Just like Brick and Boomer were going to do.

**Brick:**

**Waking up waking up**

**Boomer:**

**Waking up waking up**

**RRBZ:**

**Waking up waking up**

This time we aligned next to each other with the girls in our windows and we all fist pumped together.

**Me & Buttercup:**

**In the dark**  
**I can feel you in my sleep**  
**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

We turned to each other and shield my eyes and I heard her back into my chest as I looked down to her and hugged her from behind. The flashes of the camera and cheers increased.

**Brick & Blossom:**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you**

Brick and Blossom both pretended to hold their hearts. They touched foreheads and extend both arms with their hands cupped together and then intertwined their fingers. More damn flashes, shit I never get used to em!

**RRBZ: ****I'm awake I'm alive**

We all slid in different directions.

**Brick:Now I know what I believe inside**

He tapped his chest and pointed to the crowd.

**(Me&Boomer)Now it's my time **

We both appeared beside him and rested our arm on his shoulders.

**Brick:**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

He pumped his arms in the air twice and then landed his hands on his chest.

**RRBZ:**

**here (PPGZ: right here), right now (PPGZ: right now)**

The girls slid from behind us and touched their hearts each time while we just stood still and touched our hearts.

**PPGZ:**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

Each girl did what Buttercup did before and then did a different pose than she did. Blossom crossed her arms, Bubbles hands on hips.

**Me:**

**I know what I believe inside**

I pointed to my brain and then the middle of my chest again.

**Boomer:**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

Boomer jumped in the air like a retard but as usual his uniqueness makes the crowd love him.

**All:**

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

We all did our finishing moves and ended up posing differently. Brick was in very front fist pumped in the air. Boomer was on his right on one knee, the other brought up with his arm resting on it his face staring at the crowd. Blossom was in Brick and Boomer's window one hand on her cheek the other near her hairline, staring at the ground near Boomer. I was on the left of Brick with one knee popped out and my arms crossed at my chest. Buttercup was beside me with her leg cross over the other while standing, her right arm surprisingly on my shoulder and her other hand on her hip. Bubbles was in the window between me and Brick, she was leaned back, almost touching me with her arms limply behind her and her serene face towards the crowd.

"Woooaaaahh hoooo hooo!" The Announcer/Host yelled into the mic as he came on stage, us breathing hard and not moving because everyone was taking pictures. "I have to say that was the best performance I have seen from both!"

The crowd cheered loud at what he said and we relaxed seeing how we couldn't stay like that forever. I wiped my nose.

"Thanks." Brick said smiling. "It's all the hard work we put in. And the help from the girls was useful." Blossom looked at him surprised. The host put the mic to her.

"Y-Yea, Brick is right. It was a lot of fun and we learned a lot from it." Blossom commented with an awkward smile. Bubbles patted her shoulder.

"Bubbles, Boomer, what can you tell us about that move you two did?!" The Host asked loudly. They smiled.

"Well we rehearsed it well." Boomer smiled. Bubbles nodded with a small blush.

"W-We just wanted everything to be perfect for our fans." Bubbles gave her famous warm smile that had most the guys in the crowd whistling. The host nodded and looked at me. I felt Buttercup go rigid at my side and gave an almost questioning glance.

"What about the move you two did?! That surprised me for sure, because rumor has it your relationship is poor." He said almost in a way that rubbed me wrong. I looked at him, trying to be polite. But hey, its me we're talking about!

"Buttercup was a good motivator, as for our relationship it's as good as any. And anyways it was a routine for the song." I commented while Buttercup looked at me in surprise. She looked at the Host.

"Yeah, we all enjoyed it." She smirked. "We didn't foresee ourselves working with these fools but I guess you could say we're friends."

"Yeah!" Blossom and Bubbles chimed in while me and the boys looked at each other. The Professor and Mojo motioned for us to come to them and we waved goodbye to the crowd. Me and my triplet brothers looked at each other and knew what we were thinking:

Well...at least we are on 'friend' level now.

* * *

**Me: Yey! I was able to update this story too! :D I hope you liked it! I tried my best but it's the first time ever that I've tried to explain dance moves *sweat drop***

**If you like my story please review because it's my confidence. Thank you for reviewing in the past, present, and future! Thanks :D:D It means so much!**

**I love you all! ;3**

**-Miku-chan**


End file.
